Scraping
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: If he knew she'd make him scrape gums, he wouldn't have said he can do anything. Implied DAMON/ELENA. One-shot. Fluff.


**A/N: I do not own Vampire Diaries

* * *

**

"Stop showing off", she laughs, staring at him across the room with an amused look in her eyes to disguise the look of admiration that is trying to seep through _every inch_ of her. She can't show that she is impressed, partly because she has a feeling that it's _exactly_ what he wants to see and she will _not_ give him that satisfaction, and partly because she _knows_ he'll keep on teasing her about this for the rest of her life.

Of his hundred and one kinds of mocking tones, he opts for the one that feigns hurt. One hand lifts the chair like it's a feather and he's a monster, which, he _technically_ is. "The Devil can't exercise in his own Hell?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Come on, Damon. You're a vampire. I know you have super strength. I know you can lift heavy objects, I've seen you do this before."

He smirks, wipes the sweat off his bare torso with a towel that she suspects is centuries old by the looks of it, and in a flash of an eye, he's right in front of her.

She laughs again. "I have seen the super-speed too. I know you can do that."

He brings his face dangerously close to hers, so close that she can feel his warm, fast breath falling on her skin, so close that the words forming in her brain clog in her throat, so close that a blush forms on her cheeks. "I can do _anything_."

She opens her mouth to list all the things he cannot do, starting with 'you can't be a 17-year old like me', but stops when she gets a better idea. She quirks up an eyebrow at him. "_Anything_?"

He leans even closer to her, taking pleasure in the sound of her heart beating faster at this, and takes an exaggerated sniff of air. "Is that a challenge I smell? Or do you just need a deodorant!"

"Hey!" She smacks him playfully, and despite the lack of super-strength, manages to push him away, at least far enough for her to breathe again. She looks up at him, and the smirk on his face tells her he's game. A smile lights her face. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you".

* * *

The look on his face is priceless. His eyes widen in disbelief, the vein on his forehead becomes visible, and he stares at her incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

Now that she has got him where she wants him, she pulls out a chair and sits down, grinning at him, and shrugs. "I warned you." She is never one to trick people- he walked into this willingly.

"You want _me_ to scrape gums from desks?" he asks again, convinced that he must have heard it wrong. Because he can run fast, lift loads, suck blood, kill people, sulk over lost love, and occasionally save his brother and his girlfriend, but him scraping dirty gums from the desk? That isn't in his job description!

"What happened to your vampire super-hearing?" she counters. She's enjoying this more than she thought she would. After all, not every day do you have Damon Salvatore at your fingertips. "You said you could do anything?" she teases.

"I can!" he still sticks to his words firmly. "I will show you."

With that, he starts scarping gums from the desk. Honestly? If he knew she'd make him _scrape gums_, he wouldn't have said he can do _anything_.

"Miss Goody-two-shows just earned herself a middle name. Manipulative." He says in a teasing, annoying, sing-song voice.

She almost thinks he's drunk, but she smiles. "I am not manipulative. You asked for a challenge, I gave you one."

"How kind of you!" He mocks, tilting his head.

And then he starts scraping gums at super speed. She is so stunned that this time she can't hide the awe-struck look from her face. He is done curing the whole school of gums within an hour, and he stands in front of her with a winning grin. He tosses the huge gum ball in the air, catches it, and places it in her palm. "Told you I can do anything."

She blinks, breathes in, shakes her head, and smiles at him proudly. "You just did something for someone other than yourself. You just did something for the entire high school. Don't you feel… _good_?"

"No." he scrunches up his nose like his answer is obvious. "I feel _hungry._ Maybe I should go feed on some of these gum-brats. Any volunteers?"

She sighs her 'I-should-have-known-he-wouldn't-change' sigh, and starts leading the way.

He follows happily. He proved his point and Elena is annoyed. This day is just perfect.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a very weird idea, but this wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it. Hope you liked it. Let me know. Thanks for reading :) this fandom is awesome! :D **


End file.
